


Our story could be kinda gory

by Demonwomb



Series: The Lives of Helen [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rough Sex, Zombie sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwomb/pseuds/Demonwomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took a deep breath and then took me into another room. He had to use a key to open it and that didn’t seem to be a good thing. I prepared for the worst but I was still shocked at what I saw. There was a… thing. Probably a man once, strapped to one of the cots. His skin was almost grey and slightly spoiled. The dark circles around his eyes looked like they were carved into his flesh and his eyes were as white as the moon. I would’ve thought him dead but he still moved and moaned in agony, only few words that he said sounded like actual words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our story could be kinda gory

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  

I was holding on to a thick branch above my head, my whole body was pressed against the (fortunately) smooth bark while Lycaon was pounding into me with his massive cock. I was still wearing my clothes, the top, the jacket and my skirt, he had just forced himself past my underwear and now my legs were wrapped around his middle, the heels of my boots digging into his back and my mouth hanging open, each thrust making me moan harder.

I had just come into the forest to tell himt hat I would be gone for the rest of the day and that he should behave. As well as a werewolf in the forest could behave… which wasn’t much. Apparently the thought of me not being here all day had made him sad and perhaps a little bit frustrated. When I had turned to leave he just picked me up and started to lick my neck with a small whimper and I could already feel his erection against my thigh. He was hard for me, again.

My legs were slick with want, my face was hot and his claws were buried in my ass so I would keep still and just take it, again and again, with his fat and heavy balls slapping against my skin.

“ _Yes_ , just like – mmmhhh – _that_.” I let my head roll back against the bork and bit my lip. “Last night I thought of… coming to you… into the – ah! - Foresssstttt yes yes _yes_! Taking your cock again – ugh – let it fill me up, it breeds me so well.“

My words only made him speed up and I counted on that. As much as I enjoyed letting him fuck me, I had to take care of things. He had been like this all week and even though he understood that I was trying to blend in and therefore had taken a human job, he didn’t like it. He depended on me now, on the sex and that I would take care of him.

Now he growled loudly and I knew he was close, so close, and I pulled myself up to the branch so his cock was slipping out of me. He snarled at me immediately and thrusted up to catch the rim of my hole again, but I was already pushing him away with my foot.

"Now, now, I can’t let you knot me, love. I’d be late for business.”

Lycaon huffed in an human way and with a smirk I let go off the branch.

“But that’s what you were hoping for, right? To tie down your mistress and fertilize her so she would never leave?”

I pressed my body against his and  grabbed his cock with one hand, stroking it lightly.

“No, not today. But I’ll let you come in my mouth and I’ll swallow it all, so it won’t go to waste.”

With that I kneeled before Lycaon and took him into my mouth as deep as I could. He was so thick and I tasted myself on him until I started to suck him off, head rushing back and forth, and his own flavor finally got stronger and stronger. He had already been close and it took just a few seconds until he grabbed my head with both hands and started to fuck my mouth in earnest, my throat making gurgling noises that pleased him so well.

When his balls hit my chin and his knot pressed against my lips, he let out a long and deep growl, almost a howl and his sperm started to spurt down my throat, making me swallow everything. I wrapped both of my hands around his knot, squeezed it hard so it would feel like he was deep inside of me. Lycaon groaned with satisfaction and every few seconds his hips would snap again, shoving me backwards with another load of his seed. It took a few more moments until he pulled out, leaving a few drops of his seed on my lips that I licked away with a pleased hum.

I left him then, cleaning myself up in the house before I took the car. I didn’t have to work today, though. I was visiting someone. Bojan.

Bojan was a nice human being. He owned a serbian restaurant that he had inherited by his parents and people would think that he was a pretty ordinary bloke. He was, kind of. Only that he was the only human being I had befriended in centuries and our relationship was pretty special, since I’ve been trying to eat his soul.

His pain had been extraordinarily juicy, with a hint of self-disgust. I had wanted him so badly and I remember riding him in the back of his car, my ass slapping against his thighs in a harsh rhythm. Everytime I looked at him he just stared at me with wide eyes, sweat on his forehead and I had felt him being so close when he suddenly begged me to stop and… I did. Never before someone had asked that of me and the next thing he uttered was a horrified “I’m gay!” so… there’s that.

I couldn’t eat him then, he had looked so lost and teary-eyed that I just held him for the rest of the night and let him talk. It’s been years since that night and he didn’t smell so achy anymore. He was happier now.

He lived in a small flat above his restaurant that I knew well and I didn’t bother to knock, I just opened the door and entered.

“Oh god… _fuck_ ,” Bojan gasped as I closed the door and stepped into the room.

Bojan was lying flat on his stomach with a man’s cock buried inside his ass. I smiled and raised an eyebrow while Bojan tried to scowl at me, but the firm thrusts made him lose it everytime.

“Shit, Helen, what… what are you doing here? I’m kinda in… who said you could stop?!”

The man was looking from me to Bojan. “Dude, there’s a girl standing-”

“yeah I fucking _know_ , now keep going, I don’t want to give up on my orgasm because of her.”

I tried not to laugh and just nodded in approval. “He’s right. Don’t mind me.”

The man considered me for a second and then bent over his lover again with a determined face, fucking him again but in a different angle, like he wanted to pleasure Bojan so well that he couldn’t answer any of my questions. I admired that and giggled to myself before I sat down on a chair, so Bojan was a bit more on eye level.

“So what… what do you want?,” he panted.

“The last time we saw each other you told me I might not be the only monster left on this earth… I’ve thought about this a lot and a week ago I found a… werewolf. Or rather a skinshifter.”

“ _Shit_ , are you sure?” Bojan stared at me while he shoved one of his hands between himself and the matress, probably to stroke himself in sync with the guy’s thrusts.

“I have encountered lower creatures all the time, but nothing like that. Not since the days of old. I didn’t think you were being serious at that day but now…”

“I… I was… fuck, _fuck_ , just a little bit more… I was serious – _ah_!” the man was speeding up, fucking Bojan hard into the mattress now and moaning into his neck. The bedframe already made a dangerous noise but somehow I was convinced that it had been through far worse. “I was just… waiting for you… to… to ask – ohhhhHHH _shit_!”

And now Bojan was coming, bucking under the man and probably ruining his own sheets. His fuckbuddy wasn’t finished yet though and needed a few more seconds of wild and uncontrolled snapping of his hips before he stopped and groaned loudly with his head leaned back.

I wanted to give them a moment to recover before I asked more questions but Bojan was very quick to push him aside.

“Now clean yourself up and leave, please,” Bojan said and got up to put a simple dressing gown on. The man seemed to know that procedure and got rid of the condom that was bouncing heavily, filled with his seed. Seeing it getting disposed of made me pout a little bit. But I understood the need for it. Some illnesses were very dangerous to humans. I wouldn’t know. I couldn’t get ill, not anymore.

Bojan was standing at the window now and filling his cup with coffee.

“Sorry about that, I’m all yours now.”

I smirked. “Of course you are. Like I said, you seemed to know more than I do.”

“Yeah… but you know the price for my information, right?”

“More of my blood? There was a time you asked for my blood only once a year. Now you ask everytime we see each other.”

Bojan looked at me for a few seconds. “You never asked what I needed it for.”

I shrugged. “I assume it’s like an aphrodisiac to you.”

“Well… it is. Kind of. But it’s also much more than that.”

When I asked what he meant he just waved his hand and put some clothes on before he brought me down into his cellar. I had assumed this cellar was his storage for the restaurant but it looked like a sleazy tattoo studio only the people on the cots weren’t getting tattoos, they here hooked up to a blood bag with a little bit of blood, my blood, in it and another clear substance.

“I just diluted it. Too much of your blood would kill them.”

“drugs… my blood is like drugs to you.”

“Exactly and shit, Helen, I’m making so much money with this. That’s Hana.” He pointed at a black haired girl that was hovering over another woman and taking her pulse.“She’s taking care of them.”

“Bojan…”

“Don’t worry. No one died in ages.”

I scowled at him.“Why haven’t you told me this before?”

He hesitated for a moment. “So far it worked all well and… like I said, you didn’t ask before…”

“So what changed? Besides me asking?”

He took a deep breath and then took me into another room. He had to use a key to open it and that didn’t seem to be a good thing. I prepared for the worst but I was still shocked at what I saw. There was a… thing. Probably a man once, strapped to one of the cots. His skin was almost grey and slightly spoiled. The dark circles around his eyes looked like they were carved into his flesh and his eyes were as white as the moon. I would’ve thought him dead but he still moved and moaned in agony, only few words that he said sounded like actual words.

“He was the first a few years ago. He wanted more and more and… a few weeks ago he turned into this. I couldn’t let him go again, I don’t know what happened.” Bojan looked at me now. “I think your blood slowly turns them into demons, if they take too much. They become like you.”

I stared at the poor creature and shook my head. “I’m not a demon.”

“No… you are not, are you? You’re older than demons… demons are christian lore.”

“My father was a god.” I had never told that to anyone before. “He was a god and he impregnated my mother in form of a swan. I hatched from an egg, along with two brothers. I was quite human for a while. Until I wasn’t anymore.” I looked at Bojan now. “They are not turning into demons, they are turning into monsters.”

Bojan opened his mouth and closed it again. Then he repeated that until he finally looked away and nodded. “That makes sense. So you haven’t been born here.”

“No… I was born in a world without monotheism. The medieval christians didn’t believe in witches and demons. They called it superstition until the modern ages. I have slept for quite some time… I thought all monsters vanished with the gods.”

“I don’t think they did.”

“Then how come I never encountered them here?”

“Jesus, Helen. This is America. Their own lore comes from europe and other continents and whatever’s left of the natives’ spirits and monsters is as endangered as their people. To find what you’re looking for you have to go back to the roots.”

I stared at him. Fuck. _Fuck_. Why hadn’t I thought of this before? I had to leave this place, with Lycaon, and travel to other places, seek out the monsters and make them mine. I could see what my blood did to humans, so what could I do to the creatures of old?

“Helen?” Bojan sounded concerned now. “What are you really up to? What are you looking for?”

I blinked. “I don’t know yet. But I can almost grasp it… Leave us alone.” I turned to my friend. “Leave me alone with that thing. It is mine now.”

Bojan didn’t seem to approve. He probably knew that poor sod pretty well, if he was the first to try my blood. But he was lost to humanity, I was the only one who could help him now.

“Leave,” I said again and he finally did. I waited a few more moments until I couldn’t hear Bajon’s footsteps anymore and watched how the creature just stared at the ceiling, the mouth was moving but he only produced random gagging noises now. When I came closer his nostrils started to flare and his head jerked around. His white eyes were staring at me and I could see it now. He wasn’t a demon at all, he was a half life and I’ve seen them before. My blood burned him from the inside but it wasn’t enough to fully kill him.

I straddled his strapped legs immediately and touched his face with my hands. He was burning hot and my touch seemed to calm him in a weird way. At least on the inside because he started to fight the bonds that held him to the cot.

“My poor thing. You know where you’re coming from, right? You came from my blood and that’s where you want to return… I will release you.”

I shifted back so I could open his jeans and shove it down to his knees. His cock was scarlet red and seemed swollen like a boil, but not yet _hard_. My blood in his body seemed to react to my lips closing around the tip though, sucking and stroking the deformed flesh. I moaned at the spicy flavor and pushed him deep inside my mouth. He wasn’t long but thick to the base and he was quickly getting hard, twitching in my hand.

“See? You want to go back inside of me where you belong,” I whispered against the tip and licked it one last time.

Slowly I took off my jacket, shirt and bra, threw them on the ground next to me and started to lift my skirt. I was already wet for the thing underneath me and I grabbed his cock between my legs to guide him into my dripping hole.

I hissed because my inner walls reacted to the hotness, sucking him inside so easily because my body knew he should be part of me. I sank down on the shaft until my thighs hit his and for a few seconds he seemed to calm down, he even closed his eyes and made a burbling sound.

“Yesss,” I gasped and started to roll my hips in circles, making his dick shift inside of me in a way that made me moan. His flesh seemed to burn me from the inside but it felt so good that I leaned forwards and lifted my hips a little bit to feel more of the drag and then let them slam down again. I repeated that again and again until I had fallen into a ruthless pace, my skin slapping against his legs and shriveled testicles.

I looked at his face whenever he made a noise, with his mouth widely open and he looked more alive than before. He was fighting the ties with a frustrated squirm, and I was laughing at him when I wasn’t groaning in lust.

“Do you want to touch me? Do you want to fuck me? Crawl back into my womb?” His hips jerked at my words or just the voice, I didn’t know. “Poor child, I’ll let you have me.”

I started to undo the ties, but only at his arms, so he could free them and his instincts immediately told him to grab me with both hands, and he did. His hands started to touch my breasts, rubbing my nipples with his rough fingers and I let my head loll back with another moan. He became more eager, trying to meet each of my thrusts by jerking his hips upwards and pounding hard against my cervix, again and again and _again_.

His body seemed more and more to remember how to properly fuck a woman and when I bowed down to him, my breasts rubbing against his chest and my lips so close to his mouth, his hands groped my ass. He squeezed my cheeks hard to hold me still and started to fuck into me so brutally fast that I saw stars. I opened my mouth in a silent scream and my eyes rolled back in ecstasy, each jab bringing him us closer to the edge.

“Come for me,” I whimpered. “Come back inside me. Give it all back.”

I looked right into his eyes when he roared and then stilled inside of me. I felt his cock practically burst inside of me, a hot liquid filling me up to the brim. I knew it wasn’t his sperm, it was dark blood, my blood, coming back to me so deliciously raw that I came with a long moan, circling my hips again while all of his (my) lifeblood left him until the last drop was absorbed by my flesh.

His eyes were still open, but he didn’t move anymore and I knew the body was dead for good now. Poor thing.

“I said I would release you, and I did. Rest in peace now.” I lickd my lips and dismounted him gracefully, already re-arranging my skirt and picking up my clothes.

The other people were gone when I stepped into the cellar again, Bojan was waiting at the other door with a serious expression on his face.

“Is he dead?”

“Yes. You may get rid of him now. He was beyond help and there was nothing else I could do for him.”

Bojan just slowly nodded. “And the others?”

“You won’t get any more of my blood for now. It will be one hell of a cold turkey but they should be fine then.”

He nodded again. “And what about you?”

“I realised something,” I said when I put on my leather jacket. “I’d like to have children of my own.”

Bojan frowned slightly. “But you mentioned once that you cannot get pregnant.”

“And I can’t. Not by humans… But if you’re right, then other monsters should be out there waiting for me. They are more like me than you will ever be and… I can make them breed me. I can grow my own pack. An _army_ perhaps.”

He laughed and folded his arms. “Are you trying to conquer the world?” he asked with amusement.

I only smiled to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Tumblr](http://demonwomb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
